


Побочный эффект

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Из-за приёма гормональных препаратов у Спенсера начинается лжетечка.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 20
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — нетрадиционный омегаверс

Аарон домывал последнюю тарелку, когда Спенсер заспанным привидением скользнул в кухню и обнял его за талию.

— Привет, — тихо прошептал Спенсер ему в шею и уложил голову на плечо. 

Аарон поставил тарелку в сушилку, вытер руки об свисающее с ручки шкафчика полотенце и повернулся к нему.

— Привет, садовая соня, — мягко усмехнулся он и обнял Спенсера в ответ. Несколько минут они просто наслаждались теплом друг друга, прежде чем Аарон осторожно спросил: — Как прошёл твой визит к доктору? 

Спенсер недовольно вздохнул и отстранился.

— Ничего, что меня бы удивило, он не сказал.

Аарон знал, что если бы новости были действительно плохими, Спенсер ответил бы по-другому. Он подождал продолжения фразы, но тот замолк и снова засопел ему в плечо.

— И что же он сказал? 

— Хотч, всё в порядке, правда, — устало произнёс Спенсер, сам того не желая выдав себя этим неосторожным обращением, и теперь Аарону ничего не оставалось, кроме как вытаскивать из него информацию по кусочкам.

— Я приготовлю чай, мы пойдём в гостиную, и ты обо всём мне расскажешь, хорошо? — мягко спросил он и, не получив никакой реакции, повернулся к плите.

За последние несколько недель Спенсер изменился. Его настроение превратилось в сплошные качели, и всё чаще он был либо озлобленным, либо подавленным. У него начались проблемы со сном, пропал аппетит и появилась общая беспричинная тревога. Сам он списывал это на постоянный стресс — проблемы с половой функцией только подтверждали это предположение, но не делал абсолютно ничего, чтобы ему стало лучше. Он напоминал Аарону того Спенсера Рида, который несколько месяцев страдал от наркотической зависимости, но одно упоминание этого периода жизни Спенсера привело к жуткой ссоре, и теперь они оба чувствовали себя немножко виноватыми друг перед другом. Но, по крайней мере, эта размолвка наконец заставила Спенсера обратиться к доктору и сдать первые необходимые анализы.

Войдя в гостиную с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки чая и высилась горка миндального печенья, Аарон увидел, что Спенсер с внимательным видом вчитывается в какие-то бумажки. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, тот вдруг с виноватым видом поднял голову и тихо спросил:

— Я очень тебя раздражаю?

В груди Аарона кольнуло. Несколько лет назад Джек таким же голосом извинялся за то, что ему снились ночные кошмары и что он поднимал отца с постели посреди ночи. По правде говоря, и тогда, и сейчас Аарон чувствовал себя настоящим мерзавцем, из-за которого его любимые люди думали, что они в чём-то виноваты. Потому, присев рядом со Спенсером и положив руку ему на бедро, Аарон ласково ответил:

— Ты не раздражаешь меня. Ничуть. Ты ведёшь себя так потому, что тебе плохо, и я это понимаю. Если я кажусь тебе злым или угрюмым, то это только потому, что мне страшно. Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Спенсер слабо улыбнулся и прижался к нему с тихим вздохом.

— Любой бы нормальный мужчина давно бы послал меня куда подальше, — пробормотал он, чертя на бицепсе Аарона невидимые узоры. 

Тот улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я и не претендую на звание нормального, — успокоил он. — А теперь расскажи мне, как прошёл визит к доктору.

Спенсер снова сгреб бумаги и принялся их листать.

— Говоря простым языком, у меня проблемы с гормонами. Тестостерон в норме, но значительно упал эстроген. Из-за этого — плохой сон, снижение аппетита, депрессивность, сонливость и... Ты понимаешь, — ворчливо закончил он, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону паха. Аарон кивнул. — Я был прав, что всё это происходит из-за стресса, анализы только подтвердили мои догадки.

— Доктор Уильямс назначил тебе какие-либо лекарства? — спокойно спросил Аарон, и тут произошло то, чего он никак не ожидал. 

Щёки Спенсера стали пунцовыми, и он неохотно отстранился, наклонив голову так, чтобы Аарон не видел его лица.

— Да, тут есть некоторые препараты... — Аарон мягко взял его за подбородок и заставил повернуться. Этот жест всегда срабатывал на отлично.

— Некоторые препараты? — учтиво переспросил он. 

Спенсер прикусил губу и немного помолчал.

— Это хорошие препараты. Тем более, моя проблема не такая редкая, да и лечится в два счёта.

— Но есть что-то, что тебя тревожит или смущает, так? — продолжил за него Аарон.

— Они рассчитаны на альф и омег, — несчастным голосом произнёс Спенсер. 

Смысл его слов дошёл до Аарона не сразу.

— То есть, нет нужной дозировки или что? 

Спенсер закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Аарон, я бета. У меня проблемы с гормонами. Сложи два плюс два, не заставляй меня это говорить.

— Это невозможно, — не совсем уверенно протянул Аарон спустя минуту. 

Спенсер горько усмехнулся и потёр подбородок.

— Я могу сказать с вероятностью в 92%, что как только я начну принимать препараты, у меня... У меня начнётся лжетечка. Я весь день сидел на форумах, где обсуждались эти лекарства. Все мужчины-беты, у которых наблюдался пониженный уровень эстрогена, при приёме этих препаратов становились более похожими на омег.

— С альфами это бывает так же? Я имею в виду, что при дисбалансе других гормонов, бета может стать альфа подобной? 

Немного подумав, Спенсер кивнул:

— Да, вполне вероятно.

В гостиной повисло молчание. Спенсер беспокойно барабанил пальцами по колену и изредка бросал на Аарона виноватые взгляды. Наконец, Аарон вздохнул и накрыл ладонь Спенсера своей.

— Тебе ведь нельзя принимать супрессанты во время лжетечки, так?

— Да, — грустно отозвался Спенсер. — Они напрочь собьют весь гормональный баланс, и тогда я вообще зависну где-то посредине и стану омегазированной бетой.

— Значит, насколько я понимаю, у нас остаётся два варианта. Если так тебе будет спокойнее и комфортнее, ты можешь вернуться домой и провести это время там, но только периодически мне отзваниваясь. Или... Мы можем провести твою лжетечку вместе, — произнёс Аарон немного севшим голосом. 

Спенсер удивлённо вскинул голову.

— Аарон, последний месяц я веду себя, как чёртова стерва, и это — не преувеличение. Вполне возможно, что накануне лжетечки я буду ещё более невыносимым, склочным или грубым. Кроме того, никто не знает, как _именно_ эти препараты повлияют на меня.

— Я знаю. Но это всё не отменяет того факта, что я люблю тебя, беспокоюсь и хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче. Я... — Аарон запнулся, но, сделав над собой усилие, продолжил: — Я помню, как мучилась Хейли во время беременности из-за этих перепадов настроения. Ей казалось, что она перестала быть собой и никогда уже не станет такой, какой была. Даже радость предстоящего материнства не могла сгладить эти тревоги, не то, что мои заверения, что всё это пройдёт. Я пойму, если ты захочешь остаться дома на эти несколько дней, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты не был один, — сбивчиво закончил он и отвёл взгляд. 

Спенсер, казалось, отмер только сейчас. Он подсел ближе к Аарону и по-кошачьи боднул его головой в плечо.

— Ты, правда, хочешь провести это время со мной? — всё ещё неуверенным голосом спросил он. 

Аарон кивнул и поцеловал его в висок.

— Я не жду ответа прямо сейчас. Подумай, взвесь всё. Это твоё здоровье, твой организм, твоё тело. Но я хочу, что бы ты знал — я поддержу любое твоё решение.

Спенсер улыбнулся и крепко обнял Аарона за шею:

— Ты знаешь, что ты самый замечательный и понимающий партнёр на свете?

***

Они начали встречаться около двух лет назад. Тогда негласные правила Бюро сильнее давили на них, потому если бы кто-то в тот период сказал Аарону, что однажды они будут жить вместе, он бы фирменно выгнул бровь в намёке на скепсис. Однако за это время поменялось многое, и они сами не смогли уловить тот момент, когда команда всё узнала, приняла их отношения и стала покрывать. Конечно, каждый, нет-нет, да и думал о том, что если Аарон и Спенсер расстанутся, то это повлияет на атмосферу в команде и на саму работу, но их поначалу странный союз альфы и беты оказался намного сильнее стереотипов.

Сам Аарон никогда не разделял взглядов большинства, мол омеги приносят в коллектив раздор и лишние соблазны, и всё же он был рад тому, что работает бок о бок, в основном, с бетами. Редкие споры с Морганом, которые рано или поздно случаются между альфами, были не настолько значительными, чтобы из-за них стоило беспокоиться. Кроме того, Аарон стал замечать, как Спенсер всегда волшебным образом оказывался рядом, стоило им с Морганом начать повышать друг на друга голос. Это было забавно, потому, что, хоть он и не был омегой, но и в Моргане, и в Аароне сразу же включался инстинкт защитника, и они находили компромисс только ради того, чтобы Спенсер не смотрел на них своим осуждающим и немного обиженным взглядом.

Сейчас же, сидя за столом и посматривая на быстро стучащего по клавишам Спенсера, Аарон лениво размышлял о том, как на него повлияет предстоящая лжетечка.

— Что ты нашёл?

Они высчитали, что действие препарата будет достаточно мощным уже примерно спустя две недели после начала приёма. Таблетки действительно оказались очень эффективными — Спенсер стал более спокойным и даже немного заторможенным, его сон нормализовался, появился аппетит. Он всё так же продолжал все выходные лежать в кровати, не имея сил на пусть даже малую активность, но доктор успокоил его, что сейчас это нормально и что полное восстановление организма наступит не раньше, чем через месяц. Или через два, учитывая их работу, как шёпотом пожаловался ему Спенсер по телефону, выходя из кабинета.

Спенсер усмехнулся.

— Несмотря на футболку, домашние штаны и даже лёгкую небритость, ты всё равно задал этот вопрос своим хотчнеровским тоном.

— Наверное, он уже не отключается, — усмехнулся Аарон в ответ. 

Спенсер подхватил ноутбук под днище и поставил его перед Аароном. Подтянув стул поближе, он сел рядом и опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. 

— Думаю, мне понадобятся объяснения, — признал Аарон, глядя на разноцветные диаграммы и таблицы. 

Спенсер ткнул пальцем в длинную шкалу.

— Здесь показаны изменения в течение всего курса приёма препарата. Основываясь на результатах моих анализов, течка должна пойти где-то на шестнадцатый день и закончится через сутки.

— То есть, во вторник?

— Во вторник утром, — отозвался Спенсер и пролистал страницу вниз. Далее следовал огромный список симптомов, основные из которых были подсвечены жёлтым. — Я очень надеюсь, что меня не будет тошнить — с детства не люблю это состояние.

— Тебе не нужно будет принимать противозачаточные? — спросил Аарон, скользя взглядом по пунктам. «Лёгкое головокружение», «раздражительность», «плаксивость», «фиксация на своём партнёре», судя по частоте проявления у опрошенных респондентов, были чуть ли не неотъемлемой частью каждой лжетечки. 

Спенсер поднял голову и нахмурился.

— Тебя не пугают разговоры об этом? 

Аарон оторвался от экрана и вежливо приподнял брови:

— Что именно?

— Разговоры о беременности с мужчиной. Высчитывание цикла. Это странно, — пожал плечами Спенсер, крутя пружину на перелистном блокноте. 

Аарон тихо засмеялся.

— Когда мы с Хейли планировали ребёнка, то занимались сексом чуть ли не по расписанию, — Спенсер шокировано округлил глаза, чем ещё больше насмешил его. — Я привык к мысли, что беременными могут быть не только женщины, потому и спрашиваю. Ты знаешь, что альфы не могут использовать контрацепцию из-за узла, а обычные таблетки на нас не действуют. 

Спенсер задумчиво покачал головой и вперился взглядом в экран.

— Нет, я не буду их принимать. Риска, что я забеременею, не существует. И, тем не менее… Мне не нравятся некоторые симптомы, — вздохнул он. — Я понимаю, что мне придётся пройти через это один раз в жизни, а омеги переживают течку от двух до четырёх раз в год. — Спенсер глянул на Аарона немного виновато. — Я не жалуюсь, просто… Лучше было бы обойтись чем-то другим.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил Аарон, мгновенно уловив изменения в его голосе. 

Спенсер удручённо кивнул. Аарон накрыл его худую ладонь своей и несильно сжал.

— Если тебе так будет спокойнее — я буду рядом. Что бы ни случилось и какие бы изменения в тебе ни произошли, я буду рядом. Это хороший препарат, и если единственный побочный эффект — это течка…

— Которая включает в себя около ста двадцати шести разных симптомов…

— Значит, нужно поговорить, как всё должно произойти, а не читать о чужом опыте. Каждый организм индивидуален, и никто не знает, как себя поведёт твой. Насколько я понимаю, — Аарон свернул окно браузера и положил руку Спенсеру на бедро, — ты хочешь остаться дома, верно? Чем ты должен быть обеспечен? 

Спенсер надел очки обратно и усмехнулся Аарону неожиданно развратно. Он наклонился к нему, и их лбы слегка стукнулись. 

— Я должен быть обеспечен тобой, — низко пробормотал Спенсер на ухо Аарону, и тот вздрогнул, ощущая, как в низу живота сладко тянет. У них не было близости достаточно долго, чтобы он возбуждался даже от таких невинных вещей. — Если это первая и последняя течка в моей жизни, то я просто не прощу себе потраченную возможность провести её с тобой. — Он выпрямился и, вырвав из блокнота листочек, невозмутимо добавил: — Я напишу тебе список того, что нужно.

***

Первое, что Аарон почувствовал, проснувшись, был _запах._

Сладкий, отдающий пряностью, он наполнил его лёгкие, и заставил рот невольно наполниться слюной. Аарон глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Спенсер лежал на соседней подушке, подложив ладони под щёку. 

В любое другое утро Аарон бы подумал о том, что это выглядит чертовски мило, но сейчас даже эта сонная невинность вызвала в животе вспышку возбуждения. Перекатившись набок, Аарон ткнулся носом в исходящую ароматом шею и тихо заворчал. Спенсер пах, как корица и молоко, как индийские специи, как цветущие по весне деревья, но эта смесь запахов была одновременно настолько телесной, что казалось, будто… Поборов желание вонзить зубы в шею Спенсера, Аарон отстранился и поцеловал его в кончик носа. Спенсер сонно засмеялся.

— Ты не спишь? — возмущённо спросил Аарон, и тот открыл глаза.

— Я проснулся около получаса назад и всё это время как никогда наслаждался твоей маскулинностью, — лукаво ответил Спенсер. — Мне было интересно, разбудит ли тебя мой запах.

— Как видишь, — пробормотал Аарон и поцеловал его в улыбающиеся губы. 

Время, когда они стеснялись несвежего дыхания и сначала шли в ванную, давно прошло, и это было одним из тех апгрейдов отношений, как говорила Гарсия, которое значительно упростило их жизнь. Спенсер довольно застонал и углубил поцелуй. Рука Аарона легла ему на ягодицы и несильно сжала, заставив Спенсера тихо всхлипнуть. Тонкая ткань пижамы была мокрой, и Аарон на пробу скользнул пальцами под неё. Кожа Спенсера излучала пульсирующее тепло и была покрыта смазкой.

— Мы должны приготовиться, — хрипло выдохнул Спенсер, разорвав поцелуй. Его глаза потемнели, губы припухли, и больше всего на свете Аарону хотелось прижать его к кровати и не выпускать из спальни ближайшие сутки. Однако им действительно нужно было уладить несколько вопросов. — Кроме того, я хочу выпить кофе.

— Ты течёшь, но всё равно хочешь сначала _выпить кофе_? — издевательским тоном переспросил Аарон, и Спенсер спокойно кивнул. 

Он легко вскочил с кровати и, с неким отвращением отлепив от кожи влажную одежду, вышел из спальни. Аарону ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за своим неугомонным бетой.

Возможно, если бы Спенсер был омегой, инстинкты бы давно взяли верх над здравым смыслом, и он сам начал бы умолять. Однако Аарон почему-то был уверен, что личность Спенсера всё равно бы осталась лидирующей. Конечно, им обоим нравилось, когда Аарон иногда командовал в постели, но Спенсер был не из тех людей, которые с лёгкостью умеют отключать голову. Именно поэтому он сейчас, как ни в чём не бывало, помешивал кофе в турке и пересказывал историю становления института брака альф и бет, пока Аарон, привалившись спиной к холодильнику, пожирал его глазами.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — проворчал Спенсер, когда Аарон во второй раз не услышал его вопрос.

Тот покачал головой:

— Я занят более интересными вещами.

— И о чём же ты думаешь? — спросил Спенсер, намеренно избегая смотреть ниже лица Аарона.

— М-м-м, например, о том, насколько ты сейчас раскрыт даже без моих пальцев, — спокойно ответил Аарон, и к щекам Спенсера бросилась краска. 

Он отвернулся к плите, и Аарон усмехнулся. Спенсер мог сколько угодно провоцировать его своим поведением и оставаться внешне холодным и сдержанным, но когда дело касалось откровенных разговоров, он всё ещё вёл себя как стеснительный подросток. В два шага сократив расстояние между ними, Аарон обнял Спенсера за талию и стащил с него футболку.

— Ты знаешь, что иногда мышцы сфинктера у омег настолько расслабляются перед соитием, что это приводит к нежелательным последствиям? — задумчиво протянул Спенсер, разливая исходящий паром напиток по двум чашкам. Это было очень галантно, но Аарон сомневался, что сейчас ему захочется пить кофе.

— Грязные разговоры предполагают под собою несколько другие вещи, — пробормотал Аарон ему в ухо, и Спенсер засмеялся.

Он откинул голову назад, обдавая Аарона новой волной соблазнительного запаха, и тот осознал, что смысла продолжать эту игру больше нет. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Спенсер сделает хотя бы один глоток, а затем дёрнул его назад и развернул лицом к себе.

— Выпил? — учтиво спросил Аарон и, не дождавшись ответа, впился голодным поцелуем в губы Спенсера. Тот покорно приоткрыл их и впустил язык Аарона хозяйничать у себя во рту. Спенсер тихо застонал, когда Аарон прикусил его нижнюю губу, и сделал шаг назад, наверное, желая утянуть его в спальню, но у Аарона родилась более дьявольская мысль. Расстегнув большую пуговицу, которая удерживала штаны Спенсера на худых бёдрах, он стащил их к лодыжкам и легонько толкнул Спенсера в сторону стола.

— Ты серьёзно? — негодующе задохнулся Спенсер, но, видимо, по взгляду Аарона понял, что альтернативы, в принципе, нет. Если бы им и хватило сил дойти до спальни, то добровольцев возвращаться за бутылками с водой и заживляющим кремом не было. Они оба были слишком возбуждены и нуждались хоть в какой-то разрядке.

Спенсер подтянулся на руках и сел на стол, тут же чуть не съехав на пол из-за смазки, растёкшейся по столешнице.

— Что насчёт техники безопасности? — улыбнулся он Аарону в губы, заставив его задумчиво нахмуриться.

— Тебе провести краткий инструктаж? Ложись на спину и держись покрепче, — пробормотал тот низким голосом.

Спенсер вздрогнул от удовольствия и сделал так, как ему было велено. Он вытянулся вдоль столешницы и схватился руками за её края. Эта поза не была похожа на удобную, но Аарон был уверен, что, когда ноги Спенсера окажутся у него на плечах, станет проще.

Аарон опустился на колени и взял Спенсера за лодыжки.

— Я не знаю, как это происходит, но ты действительно раскрыт.

Это должно было звучать странно и смущающе, учитывая то, куда Аарон сейчас смотрел, но почему-то его слова вызвали у Спенсера лишь жалобное хныканье. Его член дёрнулся, а пальцы ног невольно поджались. Спенсер открыл, было, рот, чтобы объяснить Аарону, как именно происходит расслабление мышц во время течки, но тот не дал ему этого сделать.

Крепко схватив худые лодыжки и разведя ноги Спенсера в стороны, Аарон коснулся губами его подрагивающего входа. Если полчаса назад он думал, что лучше запаха Спенсера не может быть ничего, то он сильно ошибался. Влага, насыщенная солёно-терпким вкусом, наполнила его рот, заставив протяжно застонать. Аарон чувствовал ту жажду, о которой говорилось в этих дурацких современных романах, но это чувство нельзя было описать никаким другим словом. Ему хотелось пить её больше и больше, ощущать её кончиком языка, чувствовать, как она стекает по подбородку и шее. Он толкнулся языком в раскрытое колечко мышц и услышал протяжный стон, от которого столешница завибрировала.

— Аарон…

Они не часто практиковали римминг, в основном потому, что Спенсер бывал чрезвычайно стеснительным, когда дело касалось удовлетворения его самого. Однако его реакция всегда была мгновенной. Уже спустя минуту он начинал извиваться и насаживаться на язык Аарона, бессвязно стоная его имя и лаская себя. Сейчас же у него не было такой возможности — Аарон назвал бы это «территориальным преимуществом».

Аарон зажмурился и раскрыл Спенсера языком, погружаясь так глубоко, что его нос коснулся края поджавшихся яичек. Спенсер всхлипнул и выгнулся, инстинктивно пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, но Аарон слегка сдавил его кожу ногтями, и тот покорно расслабился. Аарон довольно улыбнулся, зная, что Спенсер почувствует это, и начал неспешно двигать головой, то оставляя внутри лишь кончик языка, то вжимаясь лицом в горячую промежность. Он слышал, как Спенсер тяжело дышит и царапает столешницу, как хнычет и тихо ругается сквозь зубы, но этого ему было мало. Аарон приподнял левую ногу Спенсера и позволил упереться ступней себе в спину, только ради того, чтобы освободить руку. Не переставая трахать Спенсера языком, он коснулся края растянутого ануса кончиком пальца.

— Аарон!

На миг оторвавшись от своего занятия, Аарон качнулся назад и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спенсера. Кудрявые волосы разметались по столу, щёки покраснели от стыда и возбуждения, грудь с крохотными затвердевшими сосками ходила ходуном, а с губ срывались хриплые вздохи. Член Спенсера склонился над животом, пачкая пупок и дорожку лобковых волос предэякулятом.

— Как думаешь, тебе этого будет достаточно? — спросил Аарон и сам удивился тому, как хищно и низко звучит его голос.

Чтобы Спенсер понял, о чём идёт речь, он слегка согнул палец и тут же снова припал ртом к истекающему смазкой входу. Спенсер издал высокий отчаянный звук и начал хаотично двигать бёдрами.

— О боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Аарон, пожалуйста…

Почувствовав подушечкой пальца плотный узелок простаты, Аарон погладил его и засмеялся, когда Спенсер вскрикнул. Всего несколько минут назад тот строил из себя незаинтересованную в сексе ледышку, а сейчас позволял трахать себя языком и пальцами, умоляя Аарона дать ему кончить.

— Я близко… О боже, я не могу больше…

Оторвав вторую ногу от лодыжки Спенсера, Аарон слегка приподнял его пульсирующий член, и ускорил движения пальца. Будто в замедленной съёмке он наблюдал за тем, как струйки спермы брызнули Спенсеру на грудь, как его тело выгнулось дугой, как искусанные губы раскрылись в измученном крике. Спенсер с силой сжался вокруг его пальца, и Аарон тут же прижался губами к его подрагивающим мышцам, чувствуя на губах капли смазки, которая уже капала со столешницы на пол.

Несколько минут Спенсер приходил в себя, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Он всё ещё лежал, плотно зажмурившись, и продолжал держаться за края стола, словно боялся упасть. Аарон поднялся на ноги и с удивлением заметил, что Спенсер по-прежнему твёрд.

— Это нормально, — произнёс Спенсер, открыв глаза и увидев его вопросительный взгляд. Он удовлетворённо улыбнулся и перевёл себя в сидячее положение. Его губы мазнули по губам Аарона, всё ещё влажным от смазки, и Спенсер тихо застонал. Наконец, он отстранился и трясущимися ногами стал на пол. — Рефрактерная пауза наступает у омег только после третьего-четвёртого оргазма. Думаю, я продержусь не меньше.

Они добрались до спальни в считанные секунды. Нависнув над Спенсером, Аарон почувствовал, что тот снова подрагивает от желания. Коротко поцеловав его в губы, он стянул с себя одежду и со стоном провёл ладонью по ноющему члену. Спенсер быстро сунул себе под бёдра подушку и приглашающе раскинул ноги.

— Ты знаешь, что…

— Никакой статистики, — предупреждающе прорычал Аарон, и Спенсер обиженно нахмурился.

— Я хотел сказать, что мы запачкаем не только постельное, но и матрас.

— В городе есть специальные химчистки для таких случаев.

Аарон прижался головкой члена к растянутому входу и плавно толкнулся. Ощущение горячего сжатия заставило его со свистом втянуть воздух и зажмуриться, думая о чём угодно, но только не о худом теле Спенсера. Тот положил руки ему на плечи и потянул на себя. Аарон склонился над ним и одним толчком вошёл до основания, заставив Спенсера негромко вскрикнуть. Вспышка острого удовольствия на миг лишила его способности мыслить трезво, но когда Спенсер застонал почти болезненно, Аарон открыл глаза.

— Всё в порядке? Я не…

— Нет, нет, боже, это просто замечательно. Я привык сначала к трём пальцам и лишь потом к полноценному проникновению, и как же хорошо, что мы перескочили этот этап.

— Хочешь, чтобы стало ещё лучше? — пробормотал Аарон ему в шею и качнул бёдрами, заставив Спенсера впиться ногтями в плечо и одобрительно застонать.

Аарон старался двигаться медленно и осторожно, но возбуждение, томившееся в теле с самого утра, не дало ему это сделать. Закинув ноги Спенсера себе на плечи, он вжал его в матрас и начал с силой вбиваться. Его мозг отключился, уступая место инстинктами, которые диктовали ему брать _омегу_ под ним грубо и быстро, заставлять её просить и извиваться. Спенсер просунул руку между их телами и принялся ласкать себя, держась за плечо Аарона, как за спасательный круг. Он скулил и хныкал, и отчаянно вскидывал бёдра, и если бы кто-то сейчас посмотрел на него со стороны, то вряд ли смог бы разглядеть в нём сдержанного и рассудительного бету, которым он являлся.

— Аарон, пожалуйста, А-а-а-а-арон, — застонал Спенсер, откидывая голову назад.

Его бледная шея вспыхнула на тёмном фоне постельного белья, и Аарон с удовольствием прижался к ней губами, чувствуя, как горло Спенсера вибрирует от стонов. Схватив Спенсера под колени, Аарон наклонил его ноги вперёд и упёрся коленями в матрас, слегка меняя угол проникновения. Реакция Спенсера была незамедлительной — коротко дёрнувшись, он застонал и сжал плечо Аарона, крепко зажмурившись.

— Ради всего святого, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — прошептал он хриплым голосом.

Обычно после оргазма Спенсер становился сверхчувствительным, и Аарон выходил из него, доводя себя до разрядки рукой или пользуясь ртом благосклонного партнёра, но сейчас, казалось, одна мысль о том, что они могут разъединиться, причиняла Спенсеру физическую боль.

Аарон откинул голову назад и застонал, чувствуя знакомую волну щекотной тяжести в паху. Она разлилась вдоль члена, поселилась тянущим напряжением в яичках, приятной дрожью в ногах. С каждым новым толчком Спенсер невольно сползал вверх по матрасу, пока не упёрся головой в изголовье кровати. Его грудь вздымалась от рваных вздохов, шея покраснела, на лбу проступили жилы. Разметавшиеся по подушке волосы были влажными от пота, губы безостановочно шептали имя Аарона, и, вкупе с обострившимся запахом, который забивал ноздри своей вязкой пряностью, это стало последней каплей. Аарон накрыл руку на члене своей, двигая ею в такт собственным толчкам. Спенсер вскрикнул и откинулся на подушки, приподнимая таз, чтобы Аарону было удобней в него входить.

— Господи, ты как чёртова игрушка, — пробормотал Аарон, ощущая себя балансирующим на грани.

Этот момент всегда хотелось оттянуть, поставить на паузу, но гортанные стоны Спенсера и сжавшиеся вокруг члена натруженные мышцы толкнули Аарона за край. Сила освобождения была настолько разрушительной, что ему пришлось сосредоточиться на своём дыхании, чтобы не потерять сознание. Аарон почувствовал, как его ладонь наполнилась тёплой влагой, и довольно усмехнулся, когда Спенсер устало откинулся на подушки.

Вытираться было бессмысленной затеей, да и никто из них не страдал брезгливостью, потому Аарон осторожно вышел из Спенсера и лёг рядом. Спенсер тут же перекатился на бок с присущей ему кошачьей грацией и обвил талию Аарона одной рукой.

Некоторое время он лежали, не разговаривая, и, зная болтливую натуру Спенсера, Аарон уже начал беспокоиться, а не отключился ли тот. Он на пробу провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль влажной поясницы, и Спенсер недовольно заурчал ему в шею.

— Твоя гиперчувствительность осталась прежней? — с усмешкой спросил Аарон.

Спенсер ткнулся макушкой ему в подбородок.

— Да. С этим, наверное, нужно просто смириться, — он смущённо почесал кончик носа. — Я никогда прежде не кончал несколько раз подряд.

— Ты же сам мне говорил, что три-четыре оргазма за «раунд» — это норма, — поддразнил его Аарон, очерчивая покрасневшее ухо большим пальцем.

— Для омеги. Я чувствую себя сейчас слишком перегружённым. В хорошем смысле этого слова, — Спенсер зевнул и отстранился от Аарона. Он окинул запачканную постель печальным взглядом и потёр глаза. — Мы даже не постелили плёнку под матрас.

— И не принесли воду. Пока у нас есть время, можем сходить в душ и приготовить хоть что-то.

Спенсер откинулся на локти и развратно усмехнулся:

— Учти, моя спина во второй раз не выдержит секса на столе.

Все последующие сутки они не вылезли из постели. На полу рядом с кроватью стояли несколько бутылок воды. Энергетические батончики, которые Аарон предпочёл жидким энергетикам, лежали поближе, на тумбочке. Там же теснились упаковки сухих и влажных салфеток, небольшие полотенца, с которыми заранее можно было попрощаться, и таблетки Спенсера. Они ложились на кровать усталые и пресыщенные, но уже спустя полчаса ленивых поцелуев и поглаживаний возбуждение снова возвращалось, причём с удвоенной силой. Спенсер ворчал на то, что Аарон не особо с ним церемонится, хотя на самом деле абсолютно не жаловался на неудобные позы и почти животную агрессивность, с которой Аарон брал его. 

Спенсер был категорически против того, чтобы они терпели момент сцепки по отдельности, потому позволил Аарону поместить в себя узел. Как они оба и предполагали, это было больно, но не настолько, как вещали форумы. Потому в скором времени Спенсер расслабился и привык к ощущению распирающей его плоти. Они продолжали целоваться и ласкаться, содрогаясь в руках друг друга от мучительно сильных оргазмов.

Утро принесло с собой блаженное спокойствие.

— Как ты? — спросил Аарон, когда Спенсер, жадно напившись воды, устроил свою голову у него на животе.

Тот пожал плечами.

— У меня болит поясница и всё, что ниже неё, но это легко исправить с помощью тёплой ванны, — он открыл глаза и увидел, что Аарон слегка нахмурился. Спенсер улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. — Всё хорошо. Мне понравилось то, что мы сцепились. Хотя это и было странно.

— Очень, — фыркнул Аарон в ответ.

Брови Спенсера удивлённо поползли вверх.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда раньше не был с омегой? — шокировано спросил он, заставив Аарона усмехнуться — в голосе Спенсера было столько неподдельного изумления.

— М-м-м, наверное, я должен был сказать это до того, как ты согласился провести со мной течку? 

Спенсер перекинул ногу через бёдра Аарона и уселся на него сверху. Аарон упёрся спиной в изголовье кровати так, что они почти соприкасались лбами. Спенсер зарылся рукой в его волосы и блаженно вздохнул.

— Нет, я просто удивился, — он немного помолчал, а затем добавил: — Я не думал, что это возможно, но теперь восхищаюсь тобой ещё больше.

Теперь настала очередь Аарона недоумевать.

— О чём ты? — мягко уточнил он. 

Спенсер откинулся назад и заглянул ему в глаза. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, будто он пытался сформулировать мысль как можно чётче.

— Несмотря на действие таблеток, мой разум оставался разумом беты. Я не видел в своём партнёре — то есть, в тебе — смысл жизни, не страдал, когда ты выходил из комнаты ненадолго, не хотел подчиняться тебе и уж тем более не хотел зачать от тебя ребёнка. Все эти и многие другие особенности проявляются у каждой второй омеги, и я рад, что мне этого удалось избежать, — он немного помолчал. — Но ты ведь не суррогат.

Аарон хотел было воспротивиться этому слову, но Спенсер прижал кончик пальца к его губам, прося дослушать до конца.

— Ты родился альфой и всю жизнь им являешься. Если даже я в какие-то моменты чувствовал себя ведомым инстинктами и подчинённым чему-то первобытному, то ты чувствовал это в несколько раз сильнее. И тем не менее, ты никогда не теряешь контроль. Только сейчас я понял, сколько дел через нас прошло, где и свидетели, и даже преступники были омегами. И ты всегда остаёшься профессионалом. — Спенсер скользнул пальцами вдоль его груди, и Аарону потребовались силы, чтобы хвалёный контроль, о котором говорил Спенсер, не покинул его в ту же секунду.

— Умение обуздать свои инстинкты требует тренировок. Альфы в Академии даже проходят отдельный курс. Кроме того, ты знаешь, что и я, и Морган пользуемся ароматическими мазями для носа, когда ведём допрос, и даже иногда пьём супрессанты. Это не слишком популярное среди альф мнение, и всё же… — Аарон вздохнул. — Личность всегда должна стоять на первом месте.

Спенсер слабо улыбнулся и сполз с Аарона. Тот подтянул для него подушку, и Спенсер с довольным урчанием улёгся на неё. Глядя на своего умиротворённого любовника, чьё тело было покрыто собственническими засосами, Аарон подумал, что семь часов сна после суток почти беспрерывного секса — это слишком мало. Они должны были сходить в душ, ответить на сообщения от коллег и, желательно, поесть какой-то белковой пищи, но из всего этого Аарону хватило сил лишь быстро проверить телефон, а потом дальше завалиться спать.

Неожиданно Спенсер снова заворочался у него под боком.

— Ты знаешь, — начал он, — когда я читал о действии таблеток, мне на глаза попался один форум, где обсуждали другие препараты, имеющие схожий эффект. Вся суть в том, что они не совсем лекарственные.

Аарону потребовалось время, чтобы понять, к чему Спенсер ведёт.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что есть препараты, специально разработанные для того, что бы у бет начиналась течка?

Спенсер кивнул:

— Что-то вроде разнообразия интимной жизни. Причём интересуются этим, как ни странно, не только альфы.

Аарон раздражённо вздохнул.

— Не могу поверить, что люди тратят деньги и время на разработку этих штук вместо того, чтобы подумать, как обезопасить омег, — он почувствовал, как Спенсер улыбается ему в шею. 

— Мне нравится твоё обострённое чувство справедливости, — на полном серьёзе заявил Спенсер и тихим голосом добавил: — Я просто подумал, что если тебе понравилось…

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Аарон, мягко остановив поглаживающую его по бедру руку. — То есть, конечно, мне понравилось, но я рад тому, что твоя течка закончилась. И тому, что твои анализы стали лучше. Это был интересный эксперимент, и, я думаю, наша сексуальная жизнь немного изменится после него. Но я ни за что не соглашусь, чтобы ты глотал таблетки только для того, чтобы снова всё повторить.

— Ты звучишь как бурчащая мамочка, — улыбнулся Спенсер.

— Я беспокоюсь о твоём здоровье — только и всего, — ответил Аарон и повернул голову. Спенсер не выглядел до конца переубеждённым. — Ты что, решил поверить в байки, что альфам лучше живётся только с омегами?

— Это не байки, это статистика. Самый сильный союз у альф с омегами, затем идут пары омега-омега, бета-бета и лишь потом альфа-бета, — немного расстроенно отозвался Спенсер. — Всемирная Организация Здравоохранения в прошлом году опубликовала данные, исходя из которых…

— Спенсер, посмотри на меня, — перебил его Аарон. Обычно прерывать Спенсера было не в его правилах, особенно дома, но сейчас был исключительный случай. Спенсер поджал губы и поднял на него взгляд.

— Если бы я хотел омегу, я бы встречался с омегой, — с расстановкой произнёс Аарон. — Это то, что касается секса, и давай больше не возвращаться к этой теме ни под каким предлогом. Да, я не знаю, от чего отказываюсь, да, возможно, моему организму было бы так лучше, да, я даже не буду пытаться спорить с твоими фактами. Да, ты — бета, со своим набором черт и качеств, со своим потрясающим складом ума, сформированными привычками и потребностями. Но я уже сказал, что главное для меня — личность. Человек, которого я люблю, а не природная идентичность. И, раз уж так удивительно совпало, что этот человек — ты, то, пожалуйста, отбрось любые идеи менять себя под меня, ладно?

Спенсер неуверенно улыбнулся и поцеловал Аарона в щёку, что всегда говорило об огромной благодарности, которую тот просто не мог выразить словами. 

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты самый замечательный и понимающий партнёр на свете? — тихо пробормотал он, не переставая покрывать лицо Аарона поцелуями.

Тот отстранился и деланно нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Кажется, это было больше недели назад.

— Непростительно давно, — согласился Спенсер и ласково мазнул губами по его губам. — Ты самый замечательный и понимающий партнёр на свете.


End file.
